The Other Romeo And Juliet
by cloudyWingless
Summary: Roxas belongs to the Strife family. He lives with his parents and sickly little brother. He is one of the skaters whom are not popular. Axel belongs to the Heart family. He lives with an abusive father, mother, and older brother. He is extremely popular and very rich. The only problem is the Strife's and the Heart's are in a feud. But will love finally break it? Rated M for future
1. Chapter 1

"Roxas, are you ready yet?" Tifa called.

The blond boy ran down the wooden stair case to the call from his mother. He was fixing his black beanie hat that went with his tight black shirt, and purple and black zip-up striped hoodie. He was this stunning image of beauty. Most people in his school find him extremely attractive but can't admit it because of his rank in school. He is part of the skater group which is the lowest group. Yet, Roxas doesn't care.

"Your father called," Tifa smiled, "He hopes that you are well and that the Heart family doesn't trouble us."

The Heart family are rivals of the Strife (Roxas's) family. The Heart family is the richest family in all of Destiny Island. All of their children are popular in Roxas's school and hate him. Yet, Roxas doesn't mind, he doesn't hate them. In fact, he finds this feud ridiculous.

The feud started with his great grandparents. It is said that the Heart family stole the Strife family's money. Another story is the Strife family killed a dear member of the Heart family. Roxas finds them all ridiculous.

"Whatever," Roxas mumbled through a mouthfull of food, "When will he be back? Denzel keeps getting worse and worse. Dad should see his youngest son in his time fo need."

"He didn't say," Tifa said. Roxas sighed as he took a bite of his slightly burnt toast.

"Well, I have to go to school," the blond said changing the topic, "Bye Mom. See you later."

Roxas grabbed his checkered backpack and ran out the door to catch his bus. The bright yellow bus picks him up at his house since he lives on the corner of the neighborhood where the 'stop' sign is. His best friend lived down the street from him, bu the skate park. At the end of the street is an alley which the skaters turned into the only nice skate park in Destiny Island.

His whole gang of friends lived on that street. Even Roxas's crush; he had a crush on this beautiful blond artist named Namine. The two have been friends since they were in the play pen. Namine always watches Roxas skate and she sketches him in her notebook.

"Hey Roxas!" Hayner smiled. He grabbed Roxas's arm and yanked him next to him. Hayner is Roxas's best friend. The two are the best skaters too.

"Hi Hayner," Roxas smiled at his dirty blond friend.

"Have you lost weight?" A voice from behind startled the two. They were relieved to see Pence and Olette.

"No, have you gained weight?" Roxas smirked jokingly. The four friends laughed.

Some people are smart to leave them alone, others have a death wish. Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Roxas always have each others backs. It's usually Hayner, Pence, and a few other skaters that fight. Roxas and Olette have some common sense.

The four are in charge of the skaters. They are also the most inseparable group.

"Hey guys," Namine trotted up next to Roxas. Her perfect blond hair was pulled nicely to the side and it lay on her shoulder. Roxas looked at her pretty white dress that clung to her body complimenting her nice curves. Roxas's face began to heat up as he looked away and shoved his hands in his pockets. Hayner smirked at his friend's reaction.

"Hi Namine, you look nice today," Roxas choked out.

"Oh, thank you," Namine smiled.

The bright yellow bus finally arrived and they all boarded it. Roxas sat in the three-seater with Hayner and Pence while the girls sat in the two-seater next to them.

"So I was thinking that we go to the skate park after school," Hayner said.

"I need to finish my dumb project," Roxas groaned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What project?" Pence asked as he smoothed his black hair under his red baseball cap.

"I have to observe each house in Destiny Island and write a paper," Roxas answered, "I hate my english class. I could go after, but I'll text you if something happens."

"Ok Rox," Hayner said.

School was in session for a few hours, then lunch rolled around.

"Roxas Strife," a popular boy smirked. His pink hair was as long as Namine's.

"What do you want Marluxia?" Roxas sneered.

"Nothing," the red head responded.

The red head was Axel Heart. He was one of the most attractive boys in the school. He hated Roxas just like the rest of his family hates the Strifes. Roxas doesn't hate Axel.

Axel is actually extremely attracted to the small blond. He turnes his feelings into hate so he can hide what he really wants. Axel's family is not forgiving. They are very strict and he must follow all the rules or else he will get beaten. His older brother is a snitch. Saix could care less about his little brother.

Roxas walked away to avoid any further conflict. Axel stared at Roxas. He slightly smiled at how the small blond was frustrated with them which makes his strut more smooth and have a slight swing of the hips.

"Come on Axel," Saix pulled on his brother's white button-down shirt. The blue haired boy smirked since he caught his brother staring at the Strife boy again.

"Bye Roxas," his friends smiled as Roxas went into his house to get his skate board.

The blond ran up the stairs and slipped into a very quiet room. A small lump was under the covers. Roxas walked over to the bed and sat in the black folding chair next to it. Roxas took a deep breath and uncovered the lump to reveal a young boy.

"Hey Denzel," Roxas chiked back a sob. He stared at the pale child.

"Hi Rox," the little brunette said. He lifted his hair to show his brother a black glob on the smooth forehead.

"Does it look bad?" Denzel smirked.

"You look fine. How do you feel?" Roxas asked.

"Not good," Denzel grabbed the wet towel from the side if his bed and pressed it against the black glob.

"Listen, I have to go, Mom is home so you're fine," Roxas said as he began to stand. Denzel grabbed Roxas's hand.

"Please don't go!" He cried. Tears rolled down the child's cheeks. "I don't want to die!"

"Shhhh, Denzel," Roxas sat on his brother's bed and cradled the boy to his chest, "It's ok. You won't die, I'll be back later." Roxas blotted Denzel's tear stained face with his sleeve.

"I love you, big brother," Denzel smiled.

"I love you too," Roxas kissed his brother's cheek, "Now get some rest."

Roxas left the room and bit his lip to prevent tears from spilling. He began to taste the bitter flavor of blood since he was biting his lip too hard.

The blond grabbed his skateboard and ran out of the house.

($line$)

"Axel!" A man's voice shrieked. It stabbed through the air as a sword would stab through a man's chest.

"Yes Father?" Axel asked as he stood.

The tall man slapped Axel's cheek. He then dragged Axel to the front door. He kneed Axel in the stomach then threw him out.

"You queer boy! No queers in this house!" the man yelled. He was Axel's father. He's extremely strict.

Axel was thrown down the steps of his porch. Saix then dragged his brother down the street to an alley. His smirk was ice cold. The red head stared in horror as his brother held a rock above him. Then Axel passed out from Saix smashing a rock against the boy's head. He looked smug at his work and went home to lock the doors.

($line$)

The blond hopped on his checkered skateboard and began to glide down the street. He loved the feeling of the wind blowing through his messy golden hair and the rush he feels in the put of his stomach when he does tricks. When he was skating, he felt like all his troubles blew away. He felt free.

While on his skateboard, Roxas looked at each house to finish his project. He had his backpack full of material to finish.

Roxas stopped in his favorite alley to star on the paper. He hopped off his skateboard and widened his ocean blue eyes in horror at the body of the red head.

"Hey, are you ok?" Roxas asked. He flipped Axel over to see the cut on his forhead.

Roxas ripped off part of his shirt and dipped it in his water botle. He began to dab the bloody cut with the ripped piece of shirt. Roxas knew he could steal some of Denzel's bandages at home to wrap around it. The blond carried the popular boy on his back while he held his backpack and carefully skated downt the street. He made sure he wasn't seen because if he was then his life would be over.

He looked both ways before entering his home. Roxas lay Axel on his bed and quietly entered Denzel's room.

"Roxas..." Denzel said sitting up. Roxas froze in place and looked over at his sick brother.

"H-hey Denzel," Roxas smiled. He picked up some un-used bandages and was about to leave when the child grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing? Denzel asked. His tiny voice rang through Roxas's ears like little bells.

"Nothing, go back to bed," Roxas said as he rushed out of his little brother's room.

Roxas ran into his room to the injured boy on his bed. The blond wrapped his head with the bandages. His fingers trailed down Axel's cheeks, but lingered on the two upside down triangle tattoos. Roxas's fingers trailed over Axel's bottom lip gently.

'Wait, if he was injured there, then he might be hurt somewhere else,' Roxas thought.

His fingers trembled slightly as he began to unbutton Axel's muddy shirt. His blue eyes scanned the toned chest. Roxas trailed his fingers down to a nasty bruise on Axel's stomach.

Roxas snuck down the stairs and grabbed an ice pack. He wrapped it in a thin blue blanket and placed it on the bruise. Roxas couldn't help but stare at the red head. A slight blush crawled onto his cheeks. He rested his head on Axel's chest gently.

"Warm," Roxas mumbled as he cuddled closer to Axel. Roxas closed his eyes and inhailed the intoxicating scent of Axel. He smelled like warm loving fire that had just been lit. It was so inviting.

"Roxas!" Denzel called snapping Roxas out of his trance.

Roxas got off of Axel and placed a little kiss on the bandaged cut. Roxas ran off to aid his brother

($line$)

Axel opened his green eyes slowly. He noticed that he wasn't in an alley anymore, he was laying on top of a comfortable bed. His head was bandaged and an ice pack sat on his bruised and bare stomach.

'Where am I?' Axel asked himself as he sat up.

The room was small. It had a desk with a skate board and a checkered backpack on top of it. The closet door was open but a bunch of blankets were pinned over it so it was still covered. The room was pretty bare, except it was very warm. Axel never wanted to leave. He looked over at the table next to the bed, it had an alarm clock on it and a picture of a young brunette and a blond. He knew that blond... Who...

Roxas opened the door and Axel's jaw dropped. Roxas was holding another ice pack and bandages.

"Y-You!" Axel yelled. Roxas dropped the stuff in his hands and lunged on the bed. He was on top of Axel and his hand covered his mouth.

"Shhhh," Roxas said as foot steps were heard. They both sat there until they heard a door close. Roxas got off of Axel and grabbed the ice pack and bandages.

"What's going on?" the red head asked as he flinched away from the boy.

"Stay still," Roxas said as he unwrapped the bandage on Axel's head and repleaced it with cotton white ones. He also replaced the melting ice pack.

"Why are you helping me?" Axel asked, "This isn't some prank, is it?"

"No," Roxas groaned, "Our families may hate each other, but that doesn't mean that I agree."

"Hm," Axel said as he lay back down.

The two sat in silence for a while. Roxas was peering through the blinds a bit. He had a bitter expression on. Axel wanted to go over to the blond and hold him close to his chest. Axel shook that image out of his brain.

"Who is the kid in the picture?" Axel asked.

Roxas's eyes filled with horror as he stood Axel up and pushed him into the closet.

"My dad is home," Roxas said frantically, "Stay here."

Roxas ran out of the closet and down the stairs to greet the man of the house.

"Took you long enough," Tifa smiled at her eldest son.

A tall blond man entered the house. He smiled at the two. His blue eyes met Roxas's and it almost brought tears to his eyes.

"You've grown so much," he said as he grabbed the boy's shoulders. His gloved hand stroked Roxas's cheek.

He left to go to Denzel's room.

"Can I have my dinner upstairs?" Roxas asked. He wanted to get Axel food.

"Sure," Tifa smiled. She scooped some pasta on a plate and handed it to her son.

Roxas darted to his room. He locked the door and sighed out of sweet relief.

"Here," Roxas said as he walked into his closet and handed Axel the food, "You can sleep here if you want."

"I don't think it's safe," Axel said as he took a bite of the pasta.

"How did you get hurt?" the blond asked, "I have the right to know." He picked up a penne pasta off the plate and ate it.

"I'd rather not say," Axel looked down at his food.

"Ok," Roxas said, "I won't pester you about it."

'Why is he being so nice?' Axel asked himself. His acid eyes scanned Roxas. The boy was sweet like candy... Maybe too sweet. Axel wondered if Roxas's lips taste like candy too. He quickly threw that thought away.

Roxas's closet was more like a fort. It had some clothes hanging up, but there were two bean bag chairs on the ground. Roxas was reclining in the blue one already. He had two skate boards hanging on a rack on the wall. A few pillows were scattered on the ground. Books were pilled up against the wall.

Axel continued to shove fork-fulls of food into his mouth as he looked at Roxas. This Strife boy was so nice to him... He didn't get it. Roxas should hate him. Axel has bullied the boy for the longest time, yet he saved Ael in his time of need. Roxas is a strange boy.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Axel asked.

"Because," Roxas said.

"That doesn't answer my question," the red head said, "I've bullied you and our families hate each other. Why are you so nice?"

"I said before that I don't care about that silly feud," Roxas said," And if you must know, I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. Ya know? Like, I want to get to know the real you and not some fake image created by the pressure between our family."

"Oh," Axel mumbled. That was the first time anyone has ever said something like that to Axel. The blond boy never ceases to amaze Axel. Roxas is definitaly special. It made Axel feel more attracted to the blond.

"Thank you," Axel smiled.

Axel pulled Roxas into his arms. Roxas was slightly startled, but slowly relaxed as Axel rubbed small soothing circled in the boy's back. He closed his blue eyes enjoying the odd feeling in his chest. He felt as if his heart was about to burst out of his chest. Axel's hand trailed up Roxas's back and stroked the silky spikes of Roxas's blond hair. He gently tugged on it and felt Roxas shiver at the feeling. Axel wanted to stay like this forever.

Roxas had this odd warm feeling building up in his chest. He rested his head on Axel's bare chest and heard the steady heart beat. Roxas continued to breath the intoxicating scent of Axel. The smell made Roxas feel happy. He felt safe in Axel's strong arms. He couldn't understand why he was feeling like this. He loves Namine... Doesn't he?

A knock on Roxas's room door snapped the two out of their trance. Roxas leaped out of Axel's arms and ran to his door. A blush was still on his cheeks and his heart was racing. Roxas tried to get his composure back before he said something.

"W-who is it?" Roxas asked.

"Denzel," A tiny voice chimed. Roxas snapped open the door and the young boy was standing there in white silk PJs.

"What?" Roxas asked knealing down on one knee. His tone wasn't angry, it was sweet. Axel peeked through the blanket hanging above the door.

"I-I," the child began to say as tears began to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Shhh," Roxas said as he pulled the child into his room and locked the door, "You'll be ok."

"I don't want to-" Roxas cut Denzel off.

"You won't," Roxas smiled, "Hey, wanna know a secret, but you can't tell Mom and Dad."

Denzel nodded.

Roxas motioned for Axel to walk out of the closet. The red head hesitantly walked out and Denzel's eyes grew as big as the moon.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Denzel blurted.

"N-no!" Roxas retorted, "He is Axel Heart."

"No way," Denzel said in awe, "Mom and Dad are going to be mad."

"I know, so don't tell them."

Axel was amazed at how Roxas treated the child. He asumed that the boy was Roxas's little brother and he automatically thought that the two would be at each others throats everyday. Since Axel's older brother pushes him around all the time, he is used to seeing that. Yet, Roxas treats his little brother so kindly.

Denzel was laughing at his brother until he grabbed his head and bent over. Grunts and groans of pain came from the child. Roxas grabbed the half melted icepack and rested it on Denzel's head. The brunette clung to Roxas and Roxas just rocked him back and forth.

Denzel finally fell asleep in Roxas's arms and he rested Denzel in his bed. Roxas was playing with the child's hair as his chest rose up and down gently with each calming breath.

"What happened?" Axel asked as he knelt next to Roxas.

"Denzel has that rare disease, geostigma. He's a fighter. Someimes he has these spells where he gets intense pain at the sourse of it. The most I can do I calm him down," Roxas said with a fake soft smile that masks his tears.

"Oh," Axel didn't know what to say, "How old is he?"

"10," Roxas said, "So we're six years apart."

'That's so young,' Axel thought.

"Hey," Axel smiled, "He'll get better."

"You're right," Roxas's voice trembled slightly from holding in the tears.

The two sat in silence for a bit as Roxas forced himself to calm down. He stored his sorrow deep inside of him. He knew it's a bad idea but he can't cry. Roxas wants to stay strong for Denzel.

"You can always come talk to me," Axel handed Roxas a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Does this mean that we are friends?" Roxas asked.

"Yup," Axel smiled, "Screw our families. You seem like a cool kid." That made Roxas smile. Axel felt like his whole world just lightened up.

"But we can't talk face-to-face in school and we have to pretend we hate each other," Axel said, "It's to protect us so our parents don't get suspicious."

"Cool!" Roxas smiled as he put Axel's phone number into his Samsung Galexy X 3, "You can stay over if you want."

"Sure," Axel said, "But I have to leave by 2 so don't be alarmed when I'm not here."

Roxas carried Denzel out of his room and into Denzel's. He then ran back to his and locked the door so his parents couldn't come in.

Roxas and Axel were lounging on Roxas's bed just talking about anything.

"Hey, want to play a game?" Roxas asked.

"Depends," Axel smirked teasingly.

"Basically, I ask you a question and you answer. Then you ask me a question and I answer. Then repeat," the blond smiled as he lay on his back. His head rested on Axel's leg.

"Fine, you go first," Axel said.

"Ok... Is your hair naturally red?" Roxas asked as his hands began to play with a few strands of fire red hair.

"Yup," Axel said, "Ok, what is your favorite color?"

"Blue, what about you?"

"Black. What is your favorite animal?"

"Cat. What about you?"

"Same. How close are you with your family?"

"Eh. Pretty close. My Dad always runs off for months without telling us how he is or where he is."

"Oh," Axel said as his fingers played with the soft blond spikes, "My family isn't a walk in the park either." He rested his back against the wall and sighed.

"Do you like anyone?" Axel asked.

"Y-yeah," Roxas blushed slightly, "Her name is Namine and we have been friends since we were little. She always sketches me when I skate," Axel's heart hurt.

"Well, she's a hottie," Axel teased Roxas, "You'll have no problem getting her, you are one of the most attractive boys in the school."

"Yeah, you're right."

The two played that game until midnight when Roxas fell soundly asleep on Axel's lap.

Axel looked at the sleeping boy. Roxas looked like a little angel when he slept. The red head tried to put his feelings for Roxas aside, but he couldn't. His feelings were too strong.

At 2 am, Axel quietly left. Before he did, he placed a small kiss on Roxas's cheek and escaped through the window. He then wend home and crawled in bed to drift off into a dreamless slumber.

(line)

Hey people! My friend gave me the idea of writing a Romeo and Juliet story so I did!

I'd really like some reviews before I post the next chapter because I have it all ready but I want reviews before I post the next chapter. No flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas woke up the next day with two people gone: Axel and his father. He hated the fact that his father left them again. He loathed the fact that the man never said goodbye.

"Good morning," Tifa smiled.

"Where's Dad?" Roxas asked.

"He didn't say," Tifa sighed. Roxas grabbed his peice of toast and back pack and left the house.

The blond walked to the bust while quickely swallowing the dry toast that his mother made. His blood was boiling from his father. Roxas was terridied that his father was going to abandon hos mother, Denzel, and him. Roxas's fists clenched at the bottom of his shirt and he bit his lip to the point where he tasted his own boiling blood.

"Hey Rox," Hayner said, "Are you ok?"

"Yup," Roxas swallowed his pain.

"Okay," Hayner smiled. Pence, Ollette, and Namine joined them.

Roxas continued to grab the bottom of his shirt. Namine puled Roxas aside since she's known the blond boy for a long time. She can tell when he's falling apart inside.

"Roxas," she said, "Did your Dad leave again?"

"Yeah," Roxas mumbled," But why should I care?"

"I know you get upset when he leaves," she grabbed his hand, "It's ok."

Roxas smiled at Namine. His heart fluttered inside of his chest until images of his red headed friend filled his mind, though it made his heart flutter as if it wants to fly free from his chest. She pulled him back to their other friends. That just made Roxas burry his emotions deep inside of him.

At school, Roxas and Axel just lived their day as they usually do. They completely ignored each other.

"Skate park today?" Hayner asked at the lunch table.

"Sounds good" Pence said.

"Yeah," Ollette said.

"I guess," Roxas kept checking his phone. He wanted Axel to text him to prove that they are friends.

His phone buzzed and a large smile was plastered on his face. He felt like a giddy school girl that just got a text from her boyfriend.

The text said:

Ax: Hey Rox

They both looked at the other's lunch table to exchange a quick glance. Roxas smiled as his phone buzzed again.

Ax: You free after school?  
Rx: No, I have to go to the skate park today.  
Ax: Meet me there at midnight.  
Rx: K

Roxas shoved his phone in his pocket with a smile still on his face. Hayner took his best friends expressionn as he has a girlfriend. Hayner liked to tease Roxas. They know it's only a joke, but Hayner lays it on hard.

"Who were you texting?" The dirty blond asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"People," Roxas smirked as he played along.

"Is it a girl?" Pence nearly bounced out of his seat at the thought of Roxas with someone that isn't Namine.

"No," Roxas said, "I was talking to a boy." Roxas suddenly realized that he can't mention Axel because his friends would probably skin him alive and tell his parents.

"Has Roxy finally came out of the closet?" Hayner laughed. Roxas pushed his friend playfully.

"No, I'm talking to my brother," Roxas lied.

"Okay."

Roxas began to feel a drop of guilt for lying but he tried to ignore it. He wasn't the type to lie unless he had to.

After school, Roxas ran up the stairs of his house to greet his sickly brother. He has not seen the young boy since he collasped in his room.

"Denzel," Roxas whispered.

He noticed that the brunette was sound asleep. The blond took the time to sit in the chair next to the bed and just admire his brother. He began to run his fingers through the knotted chocolate locks. His brain began to wonder to a lovely memory of when Denzel was just born.

*flashback*

Roxas and Cloud waited in the waiting room of the hospital. Roxas's pudgy little 6-year old legs were swinging back and forth as he dreaded the new addition to the family.

He liked being the center of attention and the only thing that his parents love. Roxas almost felt tears fall down his cheeks. He wiped them away on his sleev as he began to sniffle.

Cloud wrapped an arm around his son. He hated to see the young boy cry. Cloud kissed Roxas's forehead and pulled him onto his lap.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Cloud cooed as he craddled the small blond in his arms.

"Will you love the baby more than you love me?" Roxas asked looking up at Cloud with tears in his sky blue eyes.

"No, Mommy and I will love you both equally," Cloud said. Roas burried his head in his father's neck. He enjoyed the feeling of being held.

"Strifes," a woman dressed in pink said.

Cloud imediatly stood and carried Roxas as they followed the woman to the room where Tifa was.

She opened the door and the boys' walked in. Cloud set Roxas down on the bed and he knelt down next to it. He looked at the baby wrapped in a blue blanket in his wife's arms. He smiled as he kissed Tifa.

Roxas crawled up next to his mother and stayed down at the baby. He stared into the crystal eyes and felt a warm tingly feeling spread through out his body.

"It's a boy," Tifa smiled proudly, "Roxas, come here."

Roxas sat on Tifa's lap. She placed he baby in his arms and began to position them so he held his new baby brother correctly. The baby squealed in delight as he lay in his brother's arms.

"What's his name?" Roxas asked.

"You name him," Tifa smiled. She knew that if Roxas began to feel close to the baby now then they will be close when they get older.

"Hmmmm... How about... Denzel," Roxas smiled.

"Perfect," Cloud said.

"And my name is Roxas. R-O-X-A-S," Roxas said to Denzel. The blond loved his new brother.

*flashback over*

Roxas smiled fondly at Denzel. He then placed a kiss on his forehead then left the room. Roxas had a very strong connection with Denzel. He loved his brother so much and prayed for him to get better. Roxas wished that he could teach Denzel how to skateboard, and take him to the movies, and give him advice on how to get a girl. Until Denzel gets better, he can't do any of that. Denzel contracted the disease whenhe was 7. It has been a miricle that he has survived for so long. Roas just wanted him to get better.

Denzel loves his brother. Since Cloud keeps leaving, Roxas is the only boy he can look up to. He couldn't have asked for a better brother. Roxas takes care of him and calms him down. Denzel and Roxas never fight. The bond they have is too strong. All Denzel wants is to get better so he can play with Roxas again. He wants to experience school and having friends and trying new things. That is why Denzel is so afraid to die. He wants to experience new things and taste new flavors; but most of all, he wants to be there for his big brother.

"Roxas!" Denzel called with a groan, but no response.

"Are you ok?" Tifa ran into Denzel's room.

"I want Roxas," Denzel pouted.

"Roxas won't be back until later," She said.

"Ok," Denzel sighed as he looked out his window. His hand brushed against his bandaged forehead and closed his eyes.

(Line)

"Hey, Roxas is finally here!" Heyner cheered. All the skaters were there.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm late, I know," Roxas said.

"Whatever. All that matters is you're here," The blond mulleted skater smiled.

"Thanks Demyx," Roxas smiled back.

"You know, you never texted me yesterday. Why?" Hayner asked referring to why Roxas never texted him saying that he couldn't make it.

"Oh, well Denzel had a very bad attack yesterday so I had to stay with him," Roxas lied through his teeth.

Pence handed Roxas a Dr. Pepper while Hayner climbed on a wooden box to preach. Roxas took a sip of the bubbly beverage that everyone was drinking. The sweet taste of the soda lingered on his tongue as it slipped down his throat.

"Hey Skaters!" Heyner yelled getting everyone's attention, "We have been pushed around by those popular people so much. Are we going to allow that?!"

"No!" Every skater cheered except for Roxas. He simply raised his can of soda and sat on the curb. He knew Hayner had something in mind and it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Well I have an idea," Hayner smirked, "We beat them back. Push them around and play a few pranks to show them who's boss. We fight back! What do you say?"

Everyone cheered and raised their can of soda. Roxas didn't like this idea. He knew that nothing good can come from it. He also knew that Axel is popular and he didn't want to harm him. Roxas sighed as he stood.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" He asked.

"Of course! I see how they treat you, how they treat all of us, and I'm done taking it easy," Hayner gave Roxas a reassuring smile.

Roxas didn't argue. He simply finished his drink and began to skate around. The other skaters joinged him and cheered him on as he did tricked. He was excited for midnight.

"Hey Namine," Roxas smiled after hours of skating.

"Hi, Rox," she said, "So, are you free next friday?"

"Yeah," Roxas said.

"Do you want to go out with me?" she asked. She looked over his shoulder at Ollette, Pence, and Hayner whom gave her a thumbs up.

"S-sure," Roxas was at a loss of words. He has dated girls before but none like Namine, "How about the ice cream shop at 7?"

"Sounds good." she smiled as she walked home.

It was his dream come true! He finally had a date with Namine Parker. He has saved everything for her. He wanted to give it all to the right person and he knew that was Namine.

Eventually midnight rolled around and Roxas sat on his skateboard. His phone clutched tightly in his hand as he waited.

"Roxas?" Axel whispered. Roxas smiled.

"Come on, nobody else is here," Roxas said.

"Good," Axel walked up to Roxas.

"Guess what!" Roxas jumped off of his skateboard, "I have a date with Namine next Friday!" Roxas was bragging about it.

"Cool," Axel smiled pretending to be happy for Roxas.

"Oh and watch out. Hayner is trying this new idea where the skaters prank the populars," the blond said.

"Ok," Axel said, "So what do you want to do?"

"Do you know how to ride a skateboard?" Roxas smiled.

Roxas then began to teach Axel how to ride a skateboard. He grabbed one of the extra black ones that are hanging up on the brick wall and set it in front of the tall red head. Roxas instructed Axel to get on and keep his balance since that is key. Axel stepped on the board and nearly fell. Once the red head finally caught his balance, Roxas began to slowly pull a rope attached to the skateboard to make it move. Axel put his arms out to try to remain on the board.

"Thats it," Roxas said encouragingly, "But that's all we are going to do today."

Axel got off the skateboard and sat next to Roxas on the curb.

"Hey Axel," Roxas began, "Why did you get those tattoos?" The blond ran a finger lightly over the tattoos slightly tickling Axel's cheeks.

"I thought they looked cool," Axel smiled.

"Oh wow, is it 1 am already?!" Roxas exclaimed as he looked at his phone, "I have to go."

"Okat Rox, I'll text you tomorrow," Axel said, "Have a good weekend."

"Thanks, you too," Roxas said as he gathered his things. He skated down the street while Axel walked home.

Once Axel arrived at his cold mansion, he climbed up the wall to the balcony that belonged to his room. He was thanking God that everyone was asleep. He flopped down on his pure white bed. Unlike Roxas's room, Axel's had no posters or pictures anywhere. It was like the second ice age.

Axel's family was not inviting. They judged everyone and either shunned or welcomed. His family is also extremely strict. They lived by These awful rules:

1) never talk back  
2) everything must be straight and clean (get it?)  
3)never talk to a Strife  
4)if any of these rules are broken, then there will be punishment.

Axel has broken all of the rules. He always talks back, he hangs out with Roxas Strife, and he is bi. Axel finds girls boring and unlikeable. He likes boys, but he'll still go for a pretty girl. The boy that caught his eye was Roxas.

The punishment is being beaten or no food. He hates his family since they can't accept him

(Line)

Over the next week, Roxas and Axel continued to hang out. Roxas continued to feel that overwhelming happiness and those butterflies in his stomach whenever he was around Axel. The red head made him feel like a wave of happiness crashed over him. He didn't understand. All he could think about is Axel.

Roxas was getting ready for his date with Namine. He was in Denzel's room searching for his phone. Roxas left it in Denzel's room.

"Rox," Denzel stirred.

"Yeah," Roxas said as he found his phone.

"Do you really love Namine?" he asked.

"I-I don't know," Roxas replied.

"Do you love that Axel boy?"

"I don't know. Listen, I'll be back later," Roxas left his room.

He grabbed his skateboard and went to the ice cream shop. He began to wonder if he really loved Namine or not. She was the girl of his dreams, but Axel was so kind to him and treated him with respect and made him smile.

Roxas secretly wanted Axel to hold him. He wanted Axel to kiss him and tease him and pleasure him. Roxas tried to shake those thoughts but they wouldn't go away.

"Hey Roxas," Namine smiled. She wore a tight white dress, but at the bottom it flows out around her. She has a little make up on to brighten her facial features.

"Hi," Roxas mumbled. His heart felt torn between Axel and Namine. He felt as if his soul was being ripped in two.

The two sat at the table by the window. Namine dipped her spoon in the vanilla ice cream in front of her. Roxas licked his sea salt ice cream. His face was very distant in thought.

"What's wrong?" she sighed.

"Huh..." Roxas mumbled.

"Something is troubling you," Namine looked into Roxas's blue eyes.

'I think I love Axel' Roxas thought. His chest felt tight as his cheeks were tinted red.

"Promise you won't tell," Roxas said, "I need to tell you as a friend right now."

"Okay," Namine said.

"Well," Roxas sighed, "I saved Axel Heart a few weeks ago and we became friends. So he and I hung out and I think I started to develop feelings for him. I'm sorry Namine, but I think I like Axel. He is so sweet, but the problem is he is a Heart and I am a Strife."

"Oh wow," Namine said, "Well go for it Rox. You've been my best friend so dating you would be weird. I'm behind you all the way, so go to him."

"Thanks," Roxas smiled as he left the shop.

(LINE)

Authors Note: Hey people! Here's the next chapter. I already have another chapter written, I'm just waiting on results for this one to determine whether to scrap it or keep it. (I don't own KH). Anyway, the holiday season was a little tough to post anything and now I've been busy with playing Pokemon on my new 3ds :). Then I've been spending waaaay more time with my amazing boyfriend. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Please review, I like to see what other people think of my writing. Oh and no flames, if you have something mean to say, then don't say it at all.


End file.
